parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mouse (Nixcorr26) part 11 - Olivia's Hidden Treasure
Flaversham/Triton: (chuckling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky meranimal be? *Flaversham/Triton: (clears throat) Come in, Timothy. *Timothy/Sebastian: (inhales) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. *Timothy/Sebastian: (high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat) Yes, Your Majesty? *Flaversham/Triton: Now, Timothy, I'm concerned about Olivia. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Timothy/Sebastian: Peculiar? *Flaversham/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Timothy/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *Flaversham/Triton: Timothy? *Timothy/Sebastian: Hmm? *Flaversham/Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Timothy/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *Flaversham/Triton: About Olivia? *Timothy/Sebastian: Olivia? *Flaversham/Triton: In love? *Timothy/Sebastian: I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from normal animals! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *Flaversham/Triton: Normal animals? WHAT ABOUT NORMAL ANIMALS?!?!?! *Timothy/Sebastian: Normal animals? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about normal animals? *Olivia/Ariel: Pudge, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Pudge/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. *Olivia/Ariel: Oh, Pudge! Pudge, you're the best! It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Fievel, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! *Olivia/Ariel: Daddy! *Flaversham/Triton: I consider myself a reasonable toymaker mouse. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Olivia/Ariel: But, daddy-- *Flaversham/Triton: Is it true you rescued a normal mouse from drowning? *Olivia/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *Flaversham/Triton: Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! OLIVIA, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Olivia/Ariel: He would've died! *Flaversham/Triton: One less normal animal to worry about! *Olivia/Ariel: You don't even know him! *Flaversham/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning Crash-eaters! Incapable of any feeling-- *Olivia/Ariel: (shouting) DADDY, I LOVE HIM! (gasps) (Timothy screams) *Flaversham/Triton: No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal mouse! You're a mer''mouse! *Olivia/Ariel: I don't care! *Flaversham/Triton: So help me, Olivia, I am going to get through to you! And is this is the only way, so be it! *Olivia/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! *Olivia/Ariel: DADDY, NO! *Timothy/Sebastian: Olivia, I-- *Olivia/Ariel: (''in tears) Just go away! *Timothy/Sebastian: (sadly) We don't care. *Batso/Flotsam: Poor mouse. *Fidget/Jetsam: Poor, sweet mouse. *Batso/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *Fidget/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *Batso/Flotsam: But there is something! *Olivia/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *Fidget/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *Batso/Flostam: We represent someone who can help you. *Fidget/Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *Batso/Flotsam and Fidget/Jetsam: Just Imagine *Fidget/Jetsam: You and your Russian mouse. *Batso/Flotsam and Fidget/Jetsam: Together! Forever! *Olivia/Ariel: I don't understand. *Fidget/Jetsam: Stretch has great powers. *Olivia/Ariel: The toy octopus? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *Batso/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *Fidget/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. *Olivia/Ariel: Wait. *Batso/Flotsam and Fidget/Jetsam: Yes? *Pudge/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Olivia. *Timothy/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. Olivia, where are you going? Olivia, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? *Olivia/Ariel: I'm going to see Stretch. *Timothy/Sebastian: (gasps in horror) Olivia, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- *Olivia/Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. *Timothy/Sebastian: But... but, I... Come on! Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts